Nocturnal Emissions
by fbeauchamphartz
Summary: Every night, Kurt sleepwalks to Sebastian's room and, while still asleep, has sex with Sebastian. Sebastian sees this as his golden opportunity to blackmail Kurt and break-up the Dalton power couple, but Sebastian might not have quite the upper-hand he thinks he has. I was asked to write a few continuations to this story, so here we go :) Not Klaine/Blaine friendly.


**A/N:** _AU where Sebastian goes to Dalton while Kurt and Blaine are still there, with Dalton being a boarding school. Warnings for underage, voyeurism, sleep walking, somnophilia (sort of), and infidelity. Not Klaine/Blaine friendly. Rated M for smut._

Kurt came to Sebastian's room in the middle of the night, and every night, Sebastian taped him. Secretly, of course, using a digital webcam he kept hidden on his bookcase. It started shortly after Sebastian transferred to Dalton. Sebastian had no real interest in Kurt at first. He had his sights set on Kurt's all-too smitten, shy schoolboy Blaine. The two were pretty much joined at the hip, and since Blaine seemed adorably oblivious to Sebastian's blatant flirting, it became too much fun ruffling his royal highness's feathers. But Sebastian wasn't one to turn down a beautiful piece of ass, especially when it walked itself right into his room and climbed into his bed.

The first night, Sebastian assumed Kurt had stopped by to lay into him with one of his patented diva lectures about how he loathed Sebastian and the way Sebastian treated his boyfriend. He opened his bedroom door, startled to see Kurt, and slipped on his patented sarcastic smirk, waiting for the verbal blows. But Kurt brushed past him into his room like he owned it, climbed beneath Sebastian's sheets, and went to sleep. Sebastian stood stunned in the doorway. He took a seat in his desk chair, trying to make sense of Kurt climbing into his bed in the middle on the night when just as suddenly as he showed up, Kurt climbed out of the bed and walked out. Sebastian followed a short way, watching the boy walk back down the hallway to his room.

The next night it happened again, the same exact way. A knock at Sebastian's door, Kurt walking into his room as if Sebastian had invited him, and falling to sleep in Sebastian's bed. Kurt would snooze for an hour, then get up and leave.

Sebastian never mentioned it, even over coffee in the commons when Kurt told him he smelled like craigslist. Sebastian knew that information was power, and for now he would play his cards really close to his chest and keep this little nugget of intel to himself.

After seven days of mysterious nocturnal visits, things suddenly changed. Sebastian found himself waiting up for Kurt, and would open the door once he heard Kurt's footsteps pad down the hallway. He opened the door with a flourish.

"Welcome to casa de…"

Kurt's lips silenced Sebastian's snarky remark.

Kurt's hands were everywhere – lifting up the hem of Sebastian's white t-shirt, nails scratching along the skin of his stomach, snaking down the back of Sebastian's pajama pants and palming over his ass. Sebastian tried to push Kurt away, but Kurt was stronger than Sebastian expected. Kurt practically dragged Sebastian over to the bed, sat down in front of him, and slipped Sebastian's half-hard cock in his mouth.

"Nngh," Sebastian moaned. He couldn't help it. Kurt felt too good around him. "Kurt…w-what are you doing, Kurt?"

Kurt didn't answer, his mouth completely occupied, sucking Sebastian's length almost entirely down his throat.

"Kurt, you do remember that you…_God_…that you hate me, right?"

Kurt didn't acknowledge Sebastian's question at all.

"Kurt," Sebastian continued, holding on to Kurt's shoulders for leverage, feeling his knees go weak, about to cum. "You have a boyfriend, Kurt."

That was when the idea hit him. How he could finally swing stealing Blaine from Kurt. Not that he really wanted Blaine at this point he realized, but just because it would be too much fun splitting the Dalton power couple up.

Sebastian came down Kurt's throat with a triumphant smile on his face, his plan coming together in his head as Kurt climbed beneath the blankets of the bed and fell asleep. An hour later, just like clockwork, Kurt got up and left.

Sebastian spent all of Saturday morning setting up the mini camera on his bookcase with an unobstructed view of his bed. That night, when Kurt came back, he barely waited to step into the room before he leapt into Sebastian's arms, hands becoming even more bold, mouth sucking marks over Sebastian's chest, hips moving, rutting roughly against him.

Sebastian stumbled backward as he tried to make his way to the bed, finally falling back onto the mattress and taking Kurt with him. Kurt's eyes stayed closed, but he didn't need to see to tear the clothes off Sebastian's body. Kurt hovered over Sebastian, kissing down his body, his dainty tongue tracing patterns all along Sebastian's skin.

Sebastian couldn't help himself. He moaned into the dark, louder than he intended. He bristled for a second at the thought of an overly concerned teacher roaming the hall and barging in, thinking he was in pain. Or possibly another student. What about Blaine, half-asleep, wandering the halls in search of his boyfriend, lured down the hallway by the sound of Sebastian moaning and walking in to see him fucking his pristine boyfriend's mouth. The thought of Blaine walking in on them made Sebastian's blood boil. He felt himself grow harder in Kurt's mouth, and he bucked his hips up, pounding harder and harder.

Kurt and Sebastian did everything but fuck on those nights in his room, and fourteen videos later, Sebastian found his moment. The Warbler council elected to give Blaine and Kurt a dual solo for regionals, and Sebastian decided he wanted Blaine's part. He waited for Captain Clueless to leave the table for another cup of coffee, then closed in on Kurt.

"So, here's the deal," Sebastian whispered across the table to Kurt, "I want Blaine's solo. You're going to tell your pretty boyfriend to give it to me."

Kurt's blue eyes went wide with surprise. He chuckled, shaking his head with disbelief.

"And why would I do an insane thing like that?" Kurt asked, completely unperturbed. "You don't have a quarter of his vocal range, and there is nothing you can say that would persuade me that you can sing the part better."

"Oh," Sebastian said, dropping his voice, his tone suddenly dark, "I think you'll find that I can be very persuasive."

Kurt furrowed his brow in confusion.

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Let's just say that I know something you don't know." Sebastian sat back in his chair, smug and satisfied that he had Kurt on the ropes. "Why don't we discuss it in my room later…just you and me?"

"Discuss what?" Blaine asked, handing Kurt a cup and dropping back down into his chair.

"Just Mr. Parone's calculus assignment," Kurt covered quickly. "Sebastian stopped taking notes to stare at Jeff's ass, and now he's behind…uh…so to speak…"

Blaine laughed at Kurt's unintended joke. He glanced up over his boyfriend's head to the clock on the wall and gasped.

"Oh, crud, Kurt! We're going to be late for Warbler practice."

Kurt turned to look at the clock behind him.

"Shoot! You're right."

Sebastian watched Blaine and Kurt scramble for their things. He grabbed Kurt's messenger bag before Kurt could get a hold of it, and slipped it over Kurt's arm. Kurt stared at Sebastian curiously.

"Remember what I said, princess," Sebastian said quietly. "Stop by anytime. My door's always open."

Kurt scoffed, turning away and taking Blaine's outstretched hand.

"What was that all about?" Sebastian heard Blaine ask as the two walked away.

"Oh, you know Sebastian," Kurt replied. "He thinks he's God's gift…you know, like that apple tree in the garden of Eden that turned everything to shit.."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, reaching down for his own bag when he spotted a folded piece of paper on the table in the space where Kurt had been sitting. He picked it up, wondering if it was a cutesy little love letter to Blaine from Kurt, or something equally as obnoxious.

It was a note addressed to Sebastian, written in Kurt's flowery handwriting. Sebastian's face went completely pale when he read it.

_'So, when are we going to watch those movies of yours? K.H.'_


End file.
